Clan
Once you turn level 20, you are allowed freedoms to trade, auction, and more importantly start your own clan. At any time, no matter the level, you may join someone else's clan. Max level a clan can be is currently 50. (max. 33 members) Facility Upgrades Attack, Defense, Hit Points. Facility Upgrades add to your formation every .5% for each upgrade, starts at 1 million funds and goes up by 1 million gold after each upgrade. Example: Attack is Lv1 base, it gives you .5%, then it goes to level 2 after total contributions equal 1 million gold or more and gives you 1.0% and so on. First clan First thing is first though, look at other clans, join one and see how one works, because raising a clan to be good is tough work, and requires the leader him or herself to make sacrifices so that the entirety of the clan succeeds both at events and at a social network. Look to see if people are posting on the board, and if not, then try getting involved by posting messages on member's profiles. Stir up a conversation, especially for events, whether it is for clan events or individual ones where you can win an AA rank monster. During this time, take notes, get a name going, and establish true allies from your allies list, because that is why they are there in the first place, not just to give you Skill Points, but to have conversations with, and to trade with. It is a good idea to take a step back and see who would be good people to start a clan with if you plan to eventually venture on your own. Contribution Remember, you joined a clan for a reason, to contribute as much as possible to make it work. That name above your formation will not stay up there forever unless you do your part. Events, gold, and helping with monsters are all what you will plan to gain or lose. In events you might lose Battle Point Potions for Battles, Raid Bosses, or other things, same with Energy Potions, especially if it is to help another member, no matter who it might be. If you have any differences with people within the clan, at this point it is time to put all that aside, because if one keeps failing hard at an event, the rest of the clan would likely suffer and might not even make halfway up the rankings. If you have items such as Monster Limit Plus or specific event items/monsters, you might have to let others borrow or use the monsters or items until the event is over, since it usually greatly increases chances for your clan to get recognition and event rewards. Gold, during events this could either be plentiful or problematic. Some events give you many chances for gold, some give you more monsters than gold, and sometimes it could give you only small numbers of them. This is the only way to level the clan though, giving gold. You can give Collectible Loot as well, which are used to get Crystals to summon Raid Bosses, but since they are so small to give funds, it might be best to keep these, unless you have to meet certain quotas. Leadership Do you want to be a Lieutenant or the General of a clan? Lieutenants have power without having to worry about people, they can recruit and accept members, but cannot expel them, and at this time I cannot see further uses for having a Lieutenant other than letting the other members know that other people are in charge of the clan. Being General of your own clan is more stress on you, and you have to worry about people leaving the clan, people being active, if you are even seen as a good leader. If you become a good Lieutenant in one, maybe you will become a good General if you started your own clan? Start Now is the time you choose the name if you decide to start your own, one you want people to remember. If you get up there in rankings for events, you want people to talk. It is not difficult. Recruiting people is easy, but the right choice of people is tough. Set rules, quotas, and side notes, make sure they meet it or get expelled and set examples so you get the best team possible. Be firm, but fair, and make sure you get everyone to socialize, both with you and other members. Get conversations started on the board, talk more so others will feel the need to do the same. Try accepting everyone at first, then start expelling people if you are unhappy with them. You are a General now, and you must start acting like it. Most people succeed only because they are good leaders, and you need to be one as well. From here on out is where you decide where it goes and what you do with it, beginning a clan is easy, but keeping people in it is tough. Leaving a clan costs you 50.000 gold. Recruitment If you would like to recruit people, leave comments below with the Name and Clan ID. Thank you! Please also note that posting recruitment message for your clan or new players anywhere else in the wiki - will be deleted.